Hangan's Adventure
by Hangan-Moonshadow
Summary: A story I made up using my PSO characters... Hangan goes to the Hunter guild for a simple job... and alot of strange things happen. (Finished) If you wanna continue this story than go to Hangan Meets Raena!
1. The Start

PSO- Hangan's Adventure Ch. 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Phantasy Star Online; I only own it for my Gamecube. All the characters in my story are from my Gamecube memory card or are made up.  
  
Authors Notes: Inspired to write by YugiAngel. (WateryAngel) Other Info: Currently my character Hangan is level 59. My favorite weapon is the Grass Assassin Sabers and my favorite spell (Even though I can't use it) is Grants (Yay arrows of light!!!).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Light from the star filled sky flowed in from the apartment window. Hangan, a tall blue haired hunter stood up and walked over to the window and looked out the top of pioneer 2.  
"I wonder what jobs will be available at the Hunters Guild today..." Hangan muttered to himself. "Hope the job I get this time won't be like the last one..."  
Hangan walked over to his room teleporter.  
"Time to earn a little Meseta (Meseta is Money)" Hangan said to himself cheerfully.  
"Hangan teleported over to the Hunters Guild."  
"Oh... hello Hangan. How are you today?" The lady behind the Hunters Guild desk asked.  
"Fine... I guess..." Hangan replied. "Do you have any good jobs for me today?"  
"Um... well... I'll check... just a second..." the lady answered. "Hmm... Here's one... your client... Christina... a Force Newman... would like an escort to... a shop on the beach near Gal Da Val island. If you would like further information ask your client."  
"Thanks, when will she arrive?" Hangan asked.  
"In half an hour" the lady replied.  
  
Half an hour later a small blue haired child arrived.  
"Hello... um... Your name is... Hangan right?" The small child asked. "Well... my name is Christina..."  
"Ok then... Christina... exactly what do you wish me to do?" Hangan asked.  
"I heard... that there is this new shop that opened up on the Beach near Gal Da Val. Um... can you take me there, please?" Christina asked.  
"Well if that is where you want to go then lets get going..." Hangan answered cheerfully.  
"Yay... Thank You Hangan!!!" Christina yelled.  
"Hangan and Christina walked over to the teleporter that would take them to the beach.  
"We should check our items and equipment before we go... there are still a lot monsters there!"  
"I'm Ready! Let's Go!" Christina shouted.  
"Then push the button to go to the beach!" Hangan replied.  
Hangan and Christina used the teleporter to get to the beach. After about a minute they arrived.  
Breathes "The air here is so nice! I never want to leave!" Christina said happily.  
"Maybe if there was a little less monsters..." Hangan replied. "Anyways lets go through the first door."  
Hangan and Christina walked through the door.  
"What a cute looking flower thing!" Christina yelled.  
"WAIT!!! That's a Meritas! It's poisonous! Hangan yelled.  
Cries "Oh... I see... but... I just..." Christina sobbed.  
"Sorry... but it will attack you if you touch it!" Hangan stated.  
"That's okay... I see something even more cute!" Christina said happily.  
"WAIT!!! That's a Zol Gibbon... It can freeze things..." Hangan yelled  
"Isn't there anything safe around here?" Christina asked.  
"Well... I see some seashells... I think they are harmless..." Hangan answered.  
"YAY!!! Seashells!!!" Christina yelled.  
Sigh "Anyways lets continue!" Hangan said with fake enthusiasm.  
Suddenly a group of Ul Gibbon jumped out of a near by bush.  
"Watch out Christina..." Hangan yelled as he pulled out his Grass Assassin Sabers. "Watch as I slice these monsters into bits!"  
Hangan struck the monsters with his Sabers as Christina cast Grants on them. Slowly Hangan and Christina destroyed the monsters.  
"Yay MESETA!" Christina yelled happily as she picked up the money.  
Hangan and Christina continued to walk around and kill monsters until...  
"Hangan... what is this?" Christina asked as she looked at an odd looking flower in the sand.  
"Umm... Hmmm... Never seen anything like it before." Hangan replied.  
"I'll go poke it" Christina stated.  
"Umm... are you sure that's such a good idea?" Hangan questioned.  
"If you have never seen it before then how dangerous could it be?" Christina asked.  
"But... If... What if you..." Hangan started.  
Christina ignoring what Hangan had said walked up to the flower and poked it.  
"See nothing happened!" Christina laughed. "You worry too much!"  
As soon as she stopped talking the flower changed colors.  
"Hey... the flower changed colors!" Hangan quickly stated. "I think you should move away from the flower!"  
"Why? It's not doing anything..." Christina replied.  
  
Suddenly the flower opened revealing a large amount of meseta inside of it.  
"Christina don't touch it!" Hangan yelled but he was too late.  
"Hangan help me!" Christina screamed as the flower was pulling her in with its tentacles.  
'Why did she have to go and touch it...' Hangan thought.  
Hangan took out his Grass Assassin Sabers and started to hack away at the flower with it.  
"It's not working!" Hangan yelled.  
"Wait maybe my magic will work" Christina yelled as she cast Rafoie (Rafoie- strongest form for casting fire) on it.  
The flower burst into flames.  
"OUCH!" Christina yelled. "It burns. IT BURNS!"  
"I'll help you!" Hangan yelled as he cast Rabarta (same as Rafoie except it is ice) on it.  
Slowly the fire was extinguished by the cold.  
"Hangan! You're my hero!" Christina said with relief.  
"Uhhh... Yeah... Okay..." Hangan replied.  
'I wonder where that flower came from...' Hangan thought  
They turned away from the flower and started to walk away but were startled when they heard a small explosion come from below.  
"What was that?" Hangan and Christina both yelled.  
They turned back to where the flower had been and instead of the charred remains they saw a large hole in the ground.  
"What just happened?" both Hangan and Christina said with a puzzled look on their faces.  
They walked over to the hole and peered inside of it.  
"I think I see something..." Hangan quickly stated.  
"What do you see?" Christina asked.  
"Umm... A bright light..." Hangan replied.  
"Let me see!!!" Christina said excitedly.  
Christina pushed Hangan out of the way and peered deep into the hole.  
"Wow... that's pretty!" Christina said happily.  
Sigh 'Maybe she will try and touch it too...' Hangan thought. Laughs quietly  
"What's so funny Hangan?" Christina asked.  
"OH... Nothing... nothing at all..." Hangan replied.  
As Christina stepped away from the hole the ground cracked.  
"Christina! Don't move! I'll help you!" Hangan yelled.  
"Hangan... I'm scared..." Christina whimpered.  
The ground started to shake causing Christina to fall deep inside the hole.  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Christina yelled as she fell out of sight.  
"CHRISTINA!!!" Hangan yelled. "I'll save you Christina!"  
Hangan took a few steps back, turned around, and then started to run at the hole.  
"STOP!" Yelled an unfamiliar voice.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: I almost feel sorry for Christina... (NOT)! lol  
  
Christina: What did you just say?  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Ummm... Nothing... nothing at all...  
  
Christina: I heard you! SLAP  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Ouch...  
  
Christina: Next time you will think twice about laughing at me! Sticks out her tongue  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Don't make me go get my Grass Assassin Sabers!  
  
Christina: Do it and be shot with arrows of light otherwise known as GRANTS!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: CHRISTINA!!! Ow ow ow ow ow... owwww... that one hurt too... Grrrrrrrr.... Ow...  
  
Christina: Umm... Sorry...  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Just be glad I need you in my next chapter or I would have already chopped you into a million bits with my Grass Assassin Sabers!!! Hmmmm... An idea... RAFOIE!!!  
  
Christina: Owww... Hot hot hot hot hot... RABARTA... Much better... Hangan I'll get you for that!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: laughing If... You can catch me!!! HAHAHA!!!  
  
Christina: GET BACK HERE!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: HAHAHA!!! Sticks tongue out 


	2. Must Save Christina!

PSO- Hangan's Adventure Ch. 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Phantasy Star Online; I only own it for my Gamecube. All the characters in my story are from my Gamecube memory card or are made up.  
  
Authors Notes: Inspired to write by YugiAngel. (WateryAngel) Other Info: Currently my character Hangan is level 60. My friends character Christina is level 16 (I used my Mag to get Christina all the spells). My Mag is lvl 200. My favorite weapon is still the Grass Assassin Sabers (I guess I like the Diska Of Liberator too...) and my favorite spell (Even though I can't use it) is Grants (Yay arrows of light!!!).  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Hehehe still can't catch me! Christina: Hmmm... I've got an idea... RABARTA!!! (Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Ack! Frozen solid! Christina: Now I will catch you! Hehehe!!! (Author) Hangan Moonshadow: WAIT!!! It's time for the story now... You can continue this later!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Last Words of Ch .1  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Christina yelled as she fell out of sight.  
"Christina!!!" Hangan yelled. "I'll save you Christina!"  
Hangan took a few steps back, turned around, and then started to run at the hole.  
"Stop" yelled an unfamiliar voice.  
  
Ch. 2 Begins  
  
"But... I have to save my friend!" Hangan yelled.  
"Follow me and I will lead you to her the safe path!" The person said. "By the way... my name is Sparky, I am a Ranger..." (Sparky is a Ramar... yes it is a weird name for a guy but... It's my friends character so ya...)  
"Ok Sparky lead the way." Hangan replied.  
Hangan and Sparky walked off the path and into a small forest.  
"Um... Where are we going?" Hangan asked.  
"Just a little further" Sparky replied.  
"When I asked where... I didn't mean how far!" Hangan snapped.  
"There!" Sparky stated as he pointed at a old looking teleporter.  
"You want me to use THAT, are you sure its even safe!?!? Hangan said with disbelief.  
"Come on, lets go!" Sparky replied.  
Hangan and Sparky were teleported to an unfamiliar place.  
"Where are we?" asked Hangan.  
"We are in an old abandoned facility" Sparky replied.  
"Ok... So... Where is Christina?" Hangan questioned.  
"This way!" Sparky replied as he pointed at what looked like an entrance to an old sewage pipe line.  
"No way I'm going in there!" Hangan said stubbornly.  
"If you want to save that girl, you will!" Sparky replied.  
"Fine, lets go than." Hangan muttered.  
Hangan and Sparky walked into the old pipe line.  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" Christina screamed from behind a large pipe.  
"Sparky I can see her!" Hangan said happily.  
"Don't go any closer Hangan!" Sparky yelled.  
"Why not?" Hangan asked.  
"Watch!" Sparky replied as he threw a rock towards where Christina was hiding.  
Suddenly a large bat like creature swooped down from above.  
"WHAT IS THAT?" Hangan yelled.  
"That would be... De Maco Na..." Sparky replied.  
"Do we have to defeat that?" Hangan asked.  
"Yes..." Sparky answered.  
Hangan took out his Grass Assassin Sabers and Sparky took out his Railgun.  
"Ok... let's do this!" Hangan yelled.  
Hangan jumped at De Maco Na striking him several times in his large left wing. De Maco Na let out a terrifying screech.  
"Owwww! My ears!" Hangan yelled.  
Sparky shot De Maco Na several times in the head causing it to stop its screech.  
De Maco Na swooped down at Hangan and just narrowly missed Hangan's left shoulder.  
"That was close!" Hangan yelled.  
"Watch out its coming back!" Sparky yelled.  
De Maco Na shot several beams towards Sparky but all of the beams went straight through him.  
"What was with that?" Hangan asked.  
"Don't have time right now to explain." Sparky answered.  
"Anyways... I think you are the one that needs to watch out..." Hangan laughed.  
"Not funny!" Sparky growled.  
Hangan lunged at De Maco Na again. This time hitting it in the torso.  
"Good hit Hangan!" Sparky yelled.  
Sparky changed his strategy and decided to cast Rafoie instead.  
"RAFOIE!" Sparky yelled as he cast.  
De Maco Na began to fly awkwardly.  
"I think we hurt it." Hangan laughed.  
De Maco Na's wings fell off and it began to roll around on the ground.  
"It's not dead yet!" Sparky yelled as he continued to cast Rafoie on it.  
Hangan switched weapons to his Diska of Liberator and continued to attack De Maco Na.  
"It should almost be dead!" Sparky yelled.  
Hangan was about strike the final blow when Christina ran up and said "Hey!!! It's my turn!!!"  
"GRANTS!!!" Christina yelled as she cast, finishing off De Maco Na.  
Hangan and Christina stared as the remains of De Maco Na slowly disappeared.  
"Can we go to the store now?" Christina asked.  
"Yes... When we find out way out... that is." Hangan laughed.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... You will be doing no such thing!" Sparky laughed. "You must stay here and rescue all the others!"  
Slowly, Sparky vanished into the air.  
"Was he? A..." Hangan started.  
"Ghost?" Christina asked.  
"Come to think of it... Lieutenant Sparky... I think he was from pioneer 1..." Hangan slowly stated.  
"I thought they were all dead..." Christina said staring into the end- less darkness.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Hahahaha stupid Sparky and his ghostly ways... Sparky walks up... 

Sparky: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!

(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Um... Nothing... 

Sparky: SURE... 

(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Seriously!!! 

Sparky: RIGHT... 

Christina walks up... 

Christina: Hey Mr. Ghostly

Sparky: You know I'm not a real ghost!!! 

Christina: Ya soooo... 

Sparky: I just played as one in this story... 

(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Which means... No more Sparky in this story... Hahahaha... 

Sparky: WHAT!?!? Awww... Hmmm... I never thought about it that way... 

(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: laughs Now you know why no one else would play that part!!! LOL!!! 

Sparky: This is all your fault HANGAN!!! You said it was the best part!!! 

Christina: HEY... WAIT!!! I still have a bone to pick with you Hangan!!! 

(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Sighs Aww... She remembered... 

Christina: I'm going to get you now!!! 

Sparky: GRRRR!!! I'm going to help you get him Christina! RAFOIE!!! 

(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: OWWWW... HOT HOT HOT HOT... RABAR... OWWW... TA... OUCH... RABARTA!!! Much better... Cheaters!!! 

Christina: HEY YOU DID IT TO ME!!! Soooo... GRANTS!!! 

(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH... OWWWWWWW... Growls Thaaaaats IT!!! 

Hangan pulls out his Grass Assassin Sabers!!! 

(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Which one of you has a DEATH WISH??? 

Sparky: PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME... 

Hangan swings his sabers at Sparky. Sparky's HP goes to 0. 

(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: HEHEHE that was fun... 

Christina: Good job... defeated him in one hit!!! Oh well... REVERSER!!! 

Sparky: THX Christina!!! 

Christina: No Probs!!! 

(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: HEHEHE... I am SOOO GREAT!!! 

Sparky: I think its time we stop talking... 

(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Ya... I think you might be right... Ok... Time to start working on my Next Chapter... HEHEHE!!! Sticks Tongue out at Christina You still haven't caught me!!! LOL!!! 

Christina: GRRRR HE IS RIGHT!!! I'LL GET YOU NOW!!! 

Sparky: HAHAHA... You two are funny... 


	3. Christina and the El Rappy

PSO- Hangan's Adventure Ch. 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Phantasy Star Online; I only own it for my Gamecube. All the characters in my story are from my Gamecube memory card or are made up.  
  
Authors Notes: Inspired to write by YugiAngel. (WateryAngel) Other Info: Currently my character Hangan is level 65. My friends character Christina is level 16 (I used my Mag to get Christina all the spells). My Mag is lvl 200. My favorite weapon is still the Grass Assassin Sabers (I guess I like the Diska Of Liberator too...) and my favorite spell (Even though I can't use it) is Grants (Yay arrows of light!!!). Also I just made it to Ultimate mode. Stupid new monsters... why did they have to make the dragon boss different... lol I liked it better when it was really easy.  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: How are you today Christina?  
  
Christina: Well, I'm ready for another one of your chapters... As long as it doesn't involve me jumping off a cliff or anything like that.  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: OH!!! I must have forgot to mention that part... You see, you will be jumping off a cliff in this chapter!  
  
Christina: WHAT!?!? No way!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: I was just joking Christina.  
  
Christina: HEHE!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: What are you thinking? Looks at Christina with suspicion  
  
Christina: Nothing... Anyways get on with the story!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Okay...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The Last (Important) Words of Ch .2  
  
"Can we go to the store now?" Christina asked.  
"Yes... When we find out way out... that is." Hangan laughed.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... You will be doing no such thing!" Sparky laughed. "You must stay here and rescue all the others!"  
  
Ch. 3 Begins  
  
"Now what should we do?" Christina asked.  
"Ummm... I think we need to go find those people that Sparky mentioned." Hangan replied.  
"But... What about..." Christina started.  
"I will take you to the store later!" Hangan yelled.  
Christina begins to whimper.  
"I'm sorry Christina... Today's just not my day..." Hangan stated in a sad tone.  
"It's okay Hangan... I forgive you!" Christina said happily. "Besides, I wasn't going to cry Anyways!"  
"Thank you, Christina..." Hangan stated.  
'If I cry I will only make Hangan sad... So... I'll stay strong for Hangan' Christina thought.  
'I wonder what Christina I thinking... Hmmm...' Hangan thought.  
"Anyways... Shouldn't we be continuing?" Christina asked.  
"Yeah... I guess so..." Hangan replied.  
Hangan and Christina walked for a long time.  
"Do you think we are almost at the end of the tunnel?" Christina asked.  
"How should I know?" Hangan replied.  
"WAIT!!!" Christina yelled. "Awwww... What a cute little birdie thing..."  
"CHRISTINA!!! Haven't you learned your lesson yet? That's a Rappy... another type of monster." Hangan yelled.  
"What lesson?" Christina asked.  
"YOU ARE BRAIN DEAD!!!" Hangan yelled angrily.  
"What's that mean?" Christina asked. "Is that a compliment?"  
'Who raised this child... Seriously... I think she is missing a little too many brain cells...' Hangan thought. Laughs  
"Why are you laughing?" Christina asked as she tried to stick the Rappy into her bag.  
"Wait a minute... I've never seen that type of Rappy before..." Hangan stated.  
"Actually... you are right. That Rappy is know as a El Rappy... and I wouldn't do that if I were you! (El Rappy is one of the new monsters from Ultimate mode. yay!!! I finally beat Very Hard mode)" An old android stated.  
"Do what?" Christina asked.  
"Is this girl brain dead or something?" The android asked.  
"Yup." Hangan laughed.  
"Anyways... What are you two doing here?" The android asked.  
"Well... It's a long story... By the way my name is Hangan and she is Christina" Hangan replied.  
"My name is Azurian (Another one of my friends characters. He's a HUcast)." Azurian stated. "Anyways commence with the long story."  
  
Long Story... BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!   
  
"Wow... I had no clue... Hmmm... I think I want to help you find those people!" Azurian stated.  
"But... Why?" Hangan asked.  
"Because... I feel it's my duty..." Azurian replied.  
"I'm a birdie, I'm a birdie, I'm a birdie!!!" Christina yelled as she ran around in circles.  
"WHAT, ARE YOU DOING?" Both Hangan and Azurian yelled.  
"You two are boring... so... I'm playing with the El Rappy." Christina replied as the El Rappy squawked.  
"Ummm... Won't it attack her?" Hangan asked.  
"NO!!! Little Hangany is my friend!!!" Christina yelled.  
'Now... I am really starting to think that she is insane...' Both Hangan and Azurian thought.  
"Ummm... you named... the El Rappy... Hangany?" Hangan asked.  
"Yeah... don't you think it's a good name?" Christina replied.  
"Uhhhh... Sure... Whatever..." Hangan stated.  
"I named him after you!" Christina exclaimed.  
'Who couldn't have figured that out...' Hangan thought.  
"Squawk Squawk Squawk." Hangany exclaimed happily.  
"Awwww... cute little Hangany..." Christina exclaimed.  
"Umm... we have other things to do, don't we?" Azurian asked.  
"Okay... Hangany in here..." Christina stated as she stuck Hangany in her bag.  
"Squawk." Hangany exclaimed happily.  
"That's the first nice monster I've ever met." Hangan stated.  
"Me too..." Azurian claimed. "Strange..."  
Hangan, Christina, Hangany, and Azurian continued to walk down a long dirt path.  
"How much further?" Christina wined.  
"I have no clue..." Hangan replied.  
"Umm... There is a small mine near here... we could try checking there..." Azurian stated.  
"Will there be any monsters to be-friend there?" Christina asked.  
'Hopefully not...' Hangan thought to himself.  
"I don't know..." Azurian replied.  
"Well Anyways... Let's go to the mine..." Hangan stated.  
Hangan, Christina, Hangany, and Azurian walked further down the path until they could see a large opening in the ground.  
"Is that it?" Hangan asked.  
"Yup... At least I think so..." Azurian replied.  
"It looks really deep..." Christina stated as she stared deep into the hole.  
"Hmm... Yeah... It does look deep..." Hangan muttered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Christina : Hey Hangan!!! Look!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Why did you interrupt the story?  
  
Christina: LOOK!!! In that hole!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: What is it?  
  
Christina: Look closer!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: peers into the hole I don't see anything...  
  
Christina: Trust me it's there!  
  
Christina walks behind Hangan.  
  
Christina: Pushes Hangan into the hole Hahahaha!!! REVENGE!!! HAHAHA!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: I'll get you fo...  
  
Christina: HEHE!!!  
  
Hangan uses the teleporter that is behind Christina, in the bushes.  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: I'll get you for that!!! Shoves Christina into the hole HEHE!!! Revenge is sweet!!!  
  
Christina: You jerk. I'll ge...  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Anyways, back to the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"How do we get down?" Hangan asked.  
"Hmm... I guess... We could jump..." Azurian replied.  
"But me and Hangany don't want to jump!!!" Christina yelled.  
"We are going to have to... how else can we get in?" Hangan replied.  
"We will think of something!!!" Christina screamed.  
Twenty minutes later...  
"Thought of anything yet???" Hangan asked.  
"No... Fine... I guess we... Need to jump..." Christina muttered.  
"You finally realized that?" Hangan laughed.  
'She must be brain dead!' Azurian thought.  
"Are we going to jump or what?" Hangan asked.  
"Let me play with Hangany for a little bit first." Christina replied.  
"Squawk" Hangany exclaimed.  
"Aww... Kisses You are a cute El Rappy aren't you?" Christina said happily.  
"Squawk" Hangany exclaimed happily.  
"Can we please go now?" Azurian asked.  
"WAIT!!! I'll say when we are ready!!!" Christina yelled.  
"Hmmm... I guess I'll feed my Mag than..." Hangan replied.  
Hangan and Azurian fed their Mags some of their extra items.  
"Ok can we go... NOW?" Azurian asked.  
"Ok I'm ready now... and so is Hangany!!!" Christina replied.  
Hangan, Christina, Hangany, and Azurian jumped into the deep, dark hole.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Echoed an unknown voice from deep within the hole.  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?!?" Everyone but Hangany exclaimed as they fell.  
"SQUAWK!!!" Hangany exclaimed in a scared tone.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Azurian: Where is Christina?  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: HEHEHEHE... I pushed her into the hole!  
  
Azurian: Why? Thinks: Wait... I probably already know...  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: LOL... Because she asked for it!  
  
Azurian: Hmmm... I understand... Thinks: I knew it...  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Hopefully she doesn't get back until much later... Maybe... I might get some peace and quiet for once... I'll be able to write the next chapter without her complaining. HEHE!!!  
  
Azurian: I think I might go find her... Thinks: Why do I have to be the nice guy... I'll talk to you later Hangan.  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Okay, see ya later...  
  
Hangany: SQUAWK!!! Thinks: that girl is nice and all but... She seems a bit crazy... Besides... When did I become so nice? 


	4. The Survivors

PSO- Hangan's Adventure Ch. 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Phantasy Star Online; I only own it for my Gamecube. All the characters in my story are from my Gamecube memory card or are made up.  
  
Authors Notes: Inspired to write by Yugi-Angel. (WateryAngel). Sorry it took so long to post another chapter... I was finished this chapter... and saving... than the computer crashed while I was saving... and when I restarted... there was nothing in the chapter... It erased it... (Stupid Computer)

Other Info: Currently my character Hangan is lvl 72 (and if you didn't already know he's a HUmar), I didn't mention my other character Hangan II lvl 32 (FOnewm). My friends characters are Christina lvl 16 (FOnewearl), Sakura lvl 16 (FOnewearl), Azersan lvl 6 (HUmar), Azurian lvl 47 (HUcast), Chrono lvl 48 (FOmar), Sparky lvl 23 (RAmar), Jenna lvl 17 (HUnewearl), and Roy lvl 27 (HUmar) could probably put more but hey... who wants to know about the lvl 1 characters that we never play. My Mag is lvl 200. My favorite weapon is still the Grass Assassin Sabers (I guess I like the Diska Of Liberator, Inferno Bazooka, Red Partisan and Flowen's Sword too...) and my favorite spell (Even though I can't use it) is Grants (Yay arrows of light!!!). Stupid new monsters... I hate Ob Lily (most annoying monster it and its stupid Megid)!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Hello Christina and Azurian.  
  
Christina: GRRR...  
  
Azurian: I think she's still mad...  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: OHH... HAHAHA!!! Thanks for reminding me.  
  
Christina: GRRRRRR... Gives Hangan an evil look  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Anyways... are you ready for another chapter?  
  
Christina: ........... NO........  
  
Azurian: I am!!! As long as you don't do what you did to Sparky to me.  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: LOL, I told him that he would only appear in one chapter... He was to busy getting all excited... to notice what I had just said...  
  
Azurian: Figures...  
  
Christina: (Silent Contemplation)  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Anyways, lets start...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The Last (Important) Words of Ch .3  
  
Hangan, Christina, Hangany, and Azurian jumped into the deep, dark hole.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Echoed an unknown voice from deep within the hole.  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?!?" Everyone but Hangany exclaimed as they fell.  
"SQUAWK!!!" Hangany exclaimed in a scared tone.  
  
Ch. 4 Begins  
  
Hangan, Christina, Hangany, and Azurian had been knocked out from the fall and had just recently woken up.  
"I wonder how long we had been laying here..." Christina asked.  
"I don't know... maybe an hour... but we should be okay..." Hangan said with fake confidence. "I'm starting to regret us jumping down here..."  
"I know what you mean..." Azurian replied.  
"I'll try a Telepipe..." Hangan stated.  
Hangan used a Telepipe by throwing it to the ground.  
"WHAT!?!?! Nothing happened..." Hangan stated as he picked up the Telepipe and put it back into his pocket.  
"Thats odd..." Azurian stated. "Hmmm..."  
"Hangany... are you okay?" Christina asked.  
"Squawk..." Hangany replied.  
"I'm glad..." Christina said happily.  
"Okay... now we need to find out what is down here..." Hangan stated.  
"I don't want to..." Christina replied.  
"Why not?" Hangan asked.  
"Because it will be scary..." Christina replied.  
"Probably... But... We can't go back now..." Hangan stated.  
"Hmmm... I wonder..." Azurian muttered.  
"What?" Hangan asked.  
"Well..." Azurian replied. "This room looks alittle... Umm... Different... Than I expected... Seems... A little too... Small... To be the mines..."  
"WHAT!?!? You mean we jumped down here for no reason!!!" Hangan yelled.  
"Hangany!!!" Christina yelled as the El Rappy started to run around in circles.  
"Squawk Squawk Squawk Squawk Squawk Squawk Squawk Squawk!!!"  
"What's wrong with him?" Hangan asked.  
"I don't know..." Christina replied.  
"Ahhh... I see we have some guests..." A mysterious voice stated.  
"Who are you?" Hangan asked.  
"Me? I am... The one and only... Azersan (read the top if you want to know more about him)!!!" The voice stated. "Most intelligent scientist in the world!!! EVERYONE knows me!!!"  
"Umm... Sorry... Never heard of you..." Hangan and Azurian stated.  
"Hi Azersan!!!" Christina yelled.  
"Christina?" Azersan said with excitement.  
"Yes it is me!!!" Christina said happily.  
"I...I...I... thought... I'd... never... see you'r beautiful... face... again..." Azersan stated.  
"I thought you were dead... What are you doing down here?" Christina asked.  
"I realized what was going to happen... and I hid in this underground shelter..." Azersan stated.  
"So you mean that you survived the explosion?" Christina asked.  
"I went into hiding only minutes before the explosion... I tried... to warn... others..." Azersan stated. "But... nobody... would listen... only a few... people... scientists... came..."  
"What are you doing?" Asked a young, blue haired, female hunter.  
"I'm just talking... with... a... friend..." Azersan stated.  
"Friend? Who?" The female hunter asked.  
"Hi Jenna (Like before just read the top if you want to know more)!!!" Christina yelled.  
"CHRISTINA!?!?" Jenna yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!!!"  
"Ummm... Anyways... Christina? Do you mind telling us... who these people are?" Hangan asked.  
"Azersan and Jenna are two of my friends... They were top scientists... Sooo... They were sent on Pioneer1!" Christina stated.  
"You mean that these people survived the explostion!" Hangan yelled.  
"Welcome Hangan to our underground shelter." Azersan stated.  
"But... What was Pioneer 1... Doing... And... What caused the... Explosion?"  
"We may have been top scientists... but... The government covered up EVERYTHING!" Azersan stated.  
"We aren't even sure if they knew everything that was happening..." Jenna stated.  
"So... Was... The government... to blame...?" Hangan asked.  
"Partly... But... There was... Already... A great evil... Sealed here... On Ragol..." Azersan stated.  
"GREAT EVIL!?!?" Hangan, Azurian, and Christina exclaimed.  
"Yes... Many great evils..." Jenna stated.  
"Ummm... Then why... Did Pioneer 1... Say it was... Safe?" Azurian asked.  
"Didn't you ever wonder why they sent the military and scientists first?" Jenna asked.  
"No... Why...?" Azurian asked.  
"Think about it... The government thought... That they could kill... The evil... Before Pioneer 2 arrived..." Azersan stated.  
"Things were going well... Untill... The government ordered us... To create... A stronger monster to defeat the evil..." Jenna stated.  
"After IT was made... IT changed all the monsters... made them... Angry and violent..." Azersan stated.  
"Whats IT?" Hangan asked.  
"IT is called Raena (pronounced Ray-na)... The god of Death, Destruction, and Darkness..." Jenna stated.  
Hangan, Christina, and Azurian were silent.  
"By the way... Have you seen a... Ranger named Sparky?" Jenna asked. "He said he was going to find us help..."  
"Ummm..." Both Hangan and Christina stated.  
"I'm... Sooo... Sorry..." Hangan stated.  
"Whats... That mean...?" Jenna asked.  
"He... Died..." Hangan stated.  
"NOOO!!!" Jenna cried.  
"Jenna..." Hangan said sadly.  
"WHY?" Jenna yelled.  
"Jenna don't cry!!!" Christina yelled. "You will make everyone else cry!!!"  
"I guess... He... Did do what... He wanted... To do..." Jenna said in a sad tone.  
"Yeah!!! So be HAPPY!!!" Christina yelled. "You did find out that Pioneer 2 is fine..."  
"Okay Christina... I'll be happy for you..." Jenna stated as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Let's bring you three to meet the others than..."  
"Okay..." Hangan stated.  
"Then after... Maybe... You three... can lead us... back to... Pioneer 2..."  
"Hangany will help too!!!" Christina yelled.  
"Who's Hangany?" Azersan and Jenna asked.  
"He's my friend... He's an El Rappy!!!" Christina said proudly.  
"SQUAWK!!!" Hangany exclaimed happily.  
"WHAT!?! You... found a... friendly... monster!!!" Azersan and Jenna exclaimed with disbelief.  
"Believe it or not she did." Both Hangan and Azurian stated.  
"Wow that's really something!!!" Jenna yelled.  
"Something new for us to study up on!!!" Azersan yelled.  
"Anyways... you were taking us to see... the others..." Hangan stated.  
"Oh yeah..." Azersan stated.  
Hangan, Christina, Hangany, Azurian, Azersan, and Jenna walked down a long spiral staircase.  
"I still...Can't...Believe... Survivors..." Hangan muttered.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Christina: That chapter was sad!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Well... There has to be a sad chapter some time.  
  
Azurian: I agree with Christina... That was a rather... sad chapter...  
  
Jenna: Oh well... Didn't bother me one bit...  
  
Azersan: You were in tears!!!  
  
Jenna: That was just me playing my part... Besides... Sparky's only dead in the story...  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Hehehe... That was funny...  
  
Azersan: What? I need a good laugh!  
  
Christina: Same here!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: I was just remembering something...  
  
Jenna: What?  
  
Azurian: Hmmm... Probably one of his corny jokes...  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Well... What do you call cheese that isn't yours?  
  
Azurian: See... what I tell you.  
  
Christina: What?  
  
Jenna: Umm... I dunno.  
  
Azersan: No clue...  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Na... Cho cheese.  
  
Azersan: Ummm... That... was... Not that... Funny...  
  
Christina: HAHAHAHAHA!!! That was a good one!!!  
  
Jenna: Umm... Yeah... What ever...  
  
Azurian: Really corny...  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: You people just don't have a good sense of humor...  
  
Christina: Shouldn't you start the next chapter now?  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Ya good idea!  
  
Azurian: Talk to you later Hangan.  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Bye everyone...  
  
Everyone: LATER!!!


	5. The Battle with Na Marikou Jan

PSO- Hangan's Adventure Ch. 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Phantasy Star Online; I only own it for my Gamecube. All the characters in my story are from my Gamecube memory card or are made up. Sakura belongs to Yugi-Angel.  
  
Authors Notes: Inspired to write by Yugi-Angel. (WateryAngel)

Other Info: Currently my character Hangan is lvl 72 (and if you didn't already know he's a HUmar), I didn't mention my other character Hangan II lvl 32 (FOnewm). My friends characters are Christina lvl 16 (FOnewearl), Sakura lvl 16 (FOnewearl), Azersan lvl 6 (HUmar), Azurian lvl 47 (HUcast), Chrono lvl 48 (FOmar), Sparky lvl 23 (RAmar), Jenna lvl 17 (HUnewearl), and Roy lvl 27 (HUmar) could probably put more but hey... who wants to know about the lvl 1 characters that we never play. My Mag is lvl 200. My favorite weapon is still the Grass Assassin Sabers (I guess I like the Diska Of Liberator, Inferno Bazooka, Red Partisan and Flowen's Sword too...) and my favorite spell (Even though I can't use it) is Grants (Yay arrows of light!!!). Stupid new monsters... I hate Ob Lily (most annoying monster it and its stupid Megid)!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Finally I'm ready for my 5th chapter!  
  
Christina: Good because everyone is here.  
  
Jenna: Hey  
  
Azurian: Hi  
  
Azersan: Hello  
  
Hangany: Squawk  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Hey everyone! I'm glad you are all here. That means we can get started right away!  
  
Azersan: Ya and make up for taking so long on the 4th chapter!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: You know that wasn't my fault!!!  
  
Azurian: Sure blame someone else...  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: It was the computers fault!  
  
Jenna: Why did it get up and destroy your disk?  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: No and I already told you what happened!!!  
  
Christina: I believe you!!! Cough cough not cough...  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: GRRR!!! Oh well I'll just start now!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The Last (Important) Words of Ch .4  
  
"I still...Can't...Believe... Survivors..." Hangan muttered.  
  
Ch. 5 Begins  
  
"Hangan look!" Christina yelled.  
"What?" Hangan asked.  
"What is that?" Azurian asked.  
Hangan looked down and could see several large blue capsules.  
"Whats going on down here?" Hangan asked.  
"New technology... We developed it..." Azersan stated.  
"What kind of new technology?" Hangan asked.  
"The kind that can heal minor wounds..." Jenna stated.  
"Wow! That's awsome!!!" Christina exclaimed.  
"Where are the people you spoke of?" Hangan asked.  
"Just a second... HEY EVERYONE COME OUT!!!" Azersan yelled.  
"WE HAVE GUESTS!!!" Jenna yelled.  
Slowly around twenty people ran into the room.  
"Welcome!" The group of people said.  
"Umm... Hi..." Hangan stated.  
"These people said that we can get to Pioneer 2!!!" Azersan yelled.  
"Then we can warn them to leave this planet!!!" Jenna yelled.  
"WHAT!?!? You never said anything about that!!!" Hangan yelled.  
"But... This planet is a death trap!!! If we stay here its only a matter of time untill Raena gets us!!!" Azersan yelled.  
"Hmm... We will bring you to Pioneer 2... but... I can't say that we will be leaving anytime soon..." Hangan stated. "Pioneer 2 just doesn't have enough supplies and equipment to make another long journey..."  
"We must find a way!" Jenna yelled.  
"Anyways you three are probably tired..." Azersan stated. "Take a rest before we go..."  
"Ok..." Hangan stated.  
"I guess..." Christina stated.  
"I'm an andriod... I don't need rest!" Azurian stated. "Is it alright if I watch some of your experiments?"  
"Umm... sure... I guess that wouldn't hurt..." Azersan stated.  
Hangan and Christina went to go have a rest in the blue capsules.  
"I wonder how this thing works..." Hangan stated.  
"I don't have a clue..." Christina replied.  
"Oh yeah... I forgot... You two don't know how to work the pods..." Jenna stated. "Push the big blue button on your left when your ready... and then when you want out push the red button below it..."  
Hangan and Christina slowly drifted off into dreams...  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Hangan usually doesn't take this long to complete a job..." The lady from the hunters guild muttered.  
"Hey... Have you seen Hangan lately?" A young blonde FOnewearl asked.  
"Hi Sakura (look at the top to see the details)... Yeah but... He went on a job around 6 A.M. this morning..." The lady stated.  
"What... It's 9:30 P.M.!!! He promised to spend some time with me! He said he would come and get me at 6 P.M.!!!" Sakura stated. "Where did he go?"  
"Umm... to the beach..." The lady stated.  
"The beach?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes... With a girl nam..." The lady stated.  
"Okay thats nice... Bye!!!" Sakura stated running off towards the teleporter.  
"...ed Christina..." The lady finished. "Oh well... She'll find out when she gets there..."  
  
Back with Hangan and the others  
  
"YAWWWWN!!! What a nice sleep..." Hangan stated. "Are you awake Christina?"  
"Yeah..." Christina yawned.  
"Hey glad you two are awake!" Azurian stated. "You have been sleeping for almost two hours!"  
"Guess I was tired..." Hangan stated.  
"Did you have a good sleep Hangany?" Christina asked.  
"Squawk!" Hangany exclaimed happily.  
"Are you two ready to take us to Pioneer 2 now?" Jenna asked as she walked up.  
"Yep..." Hangan replied.  
"Good!" Jenna stated.  
"Where is Azersan?" Christina asked.  
"He is in the back helping to conduct an experiment." Jenna replied.  
"They are trying to make a teleporter that will take us back to the beach!" Azurian stated.  
"That's good! It will save us from a long walk!" Hangan stated.  
"Can we stop by that store I wanted to go to?" Christina asked.  
"Sure... When we get there!" Hangan replied.  
Suddenly a loud noice was heard from above.  
"What was that?" Hangan asked.  
"I don't know..." Jenna replied.  
"HELP ME!!!" A guard from upstairs screamed.  
Hangan pulled out his Grass Assassin Sabers, Christina pulled out her Tempest Striker, Azurian pulled out his Katana, and Jenna pulled out her Blizzard Calibur.  
"Let's go help them!!!" Hangan yelled.  
"Yeah!!!" Christina yelled as she set down Hangany. "Hangany you stay here!"  
Hangan, Christina, Azurian, and Jenna ran upstairs to find a large Mole monster about to devour the guard.  
"STOP!" Jenn yelled.  
Slowly the monster turned to face Hangan and the others.  
"We will bring you down!!!" Hangan yelled.  
"What is this thing?" Azurian asked.  
"I believe it is called Na Marikou Jan... (pronouced Na Mayor-ik-ou Jan)" Jenna replied.  
Hangan jumped at the Na Marikou Jan slashing it several times with his Grass Assassin Sabers.  
"My turn!!!" Christina yelled as she cast Grants three times in a row.  
"Watch out for its spikes!!!" Jenna yelled as she used her Blizzard Calibur's special effect, hitting Na Marikou Jan three times with a freezing blast.  
"Good hit!" Azurian yelled as he swung his Katana at Na Marikou Jan.  
"My turn again!!!" Christina yelled as she cast Grants another three times.  
"I will take you down!!!" Hangan yelled as he repeatedly slashed Na Marikou Jan.  
Na Marikou Jan began to glow.  
"What is it doing?" Hangan asked.  
"I have no clue..." Jenn replied.  
Na Marikou Jan stopped glowing and let out a huge beam of light aimed towards Jenn.  
"NOOOO!!!" Hangan yelled.  
"Ugh..." Jenn gasped.  
"JENN!!!" Christina yelled. "I WILL KILL YOU NA MARIKOU JAN!!!"  
Christina grabbed Hangan's Grass Assassin Sabers and began to stab away at Na Marikou Jan, using up all her remaining strength.  
"DIE!!!" Christina screamed.  
Slowly Na Marikou Jan fell over and remained still.  
"Ugh..." Christina gasped and fell to the floor.  
"We have to get them both to the capsules!!!" Hangan yelled as he picked up Christina. "You get Jenna!!!"  
"Okay..." Azurian replied.  
Hangan and Azurian carried Christina and Jenna to the pods.  
"Umm which button was it again?" Hangan asked. "Oh yeah the green one on the left!"  
The pods were closed and began to heal Christina and Jenna.  
"Lets go tell Azersan what happened!" Azurian stated.  
"Okay..." Hangan stated.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Christina: Why did you have to make me and Jenna hurt!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Ummm... because... that's what happens...  
  
Christina: GRRR!!!  
  
Jenna: You made me seem weak!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Uhhh... Sorry...  
  
Azersan: What is going on?  
  
Azurian: I have no clue... I think they are arguing....  
  
Sakura: Hey people!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Hi Sakura!  
  
Sakura: You finally gave me a part in your story...  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: I would have sooner... but... it just wouldn't have... worked...  
  
Sakura: Suuuuure...  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Anyways... Bye!!! I'm starting the next chapter...  
  
Christina: GRRR!!!  
  
Everyone: BYE!!!


	6. Christina And Sakura Fight

PSO- Hangan's Adventure Ch. 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Phantasy Star Online; I only own it for my Gamecube. All the characters in my story are from my Gamecube memory card or are made up. Sakura belongs to Yugi-Angel  
  
Authors Notes: Inspired to write by Yugi-Angel. (WateryAngel) Other Info: Currently my character Hangan is lvl 77 (and if you didn't already know he's a HUmar), I didn't mention my other character Hangan II lvl 32 (FOnewm). My friends characters are Christina lvl 16 (FOnewearl), Sakura lvl 20 (FOnewearl), Azersan lvl 6 (HUmar), Kero Bearos lvl 10 (HUmar), Azurian lvl 47 (HUcast), Chrono lvl 48 (FOmar), Sparky lvl 23 (RAmar), Jenna lvl 17 (HUnewearl), and Roy lvl 27 (HUmar) could probably put more but hey... who wants to know about the lvl 1 characters that we never play. My Mag is lvl 200. My favorite weapon is still the Grass Assassin Sabers (I guess I like the Diska Of Liberator, Inferno Bazooka, Red Partisan and Flowen's Sword too...) and my favorite spell (Even though I can't use it) is Grants (Yay arrows of light!!!). Stupid new monsters... I now hate Ob Lily even more!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The Last (Important) Words of Ch .5  
  
The pods were closed and began to heal Christina and Jenna.  
"Lets go tell Azersan what happened!" Azurian stated.  
"Okay..." Hangan stated.  
  
Ch. 6 Begins  
  
"What happened? I heard a lot of noise coming from above..." Azersan stated.  
"It was a monster named Na Marikou Jan..." Azurian stated.  
"Umm... It kind of... hurt Jenna..." Hangan stated.  
"WHAT!?!? Why didn't you say so sooner!!!" Azersan exclaimed.  
"I was trying to..." Azurian replied.  
"Did you put her in the capsule?" Azersan asked.  
"Yes we did..." Hangan replied.  
"Hmm... Exactly what I was waiting for!!!" Azersan exclaimed happily. "Bring me to her!!!"  
Azersan raced towards where Jenna lay.  
"Huh? What? Why?" Hangan questioned.  
"If we follow him we might understand." Azurian replied.  
"I guess... but... wasn't he a little too happy?" Hangan asked.  
"Yes... It's odd..." Azurian replied.  
Hangan and Azurian chased after Azersan towards where Jenna lay.  
"Jenna... I'll make things better fast!!!" Azersan exclaimed.  
"How?" Hangan asked.  
"Watch..." Azurian stated.  
Azersan opened the capsule and started to stick things in.  
"What is he doing?" Hangan asked.  
"Sort of looks like he is putting a lot of Trimate's and Trifluid's in..." Azurian replied.  
"Hmm..." Hangan muttered.  
"There... now if I put this in and push that button..." Azersan mumbled.  
"What's he talking about?" Hangan muttered.  
"Who knows..." Azurian replied.  
"Finished!!!" Azersan yelled as the capsule began to glow an eerie color.  
"What did you do?" Hangan asked.  
"I just added a few things to speed up the process..." Azersan replied.  
"Hey everyone..." Jenna stated as she stood up from the capsule.  
"Umm... Hi..." Hangan stated.  
"What about Christina?" Azurian asked.  
"What about me?" Christina replied as she stood up from her capsule.  
"Oh... I see..." Azurian stated.  
"So... Is the teleporter ready yet?" Jenna asked.  
"Oh yeah... I almost forgot... It's fully operational... It's linked to the teleporter in the beach..." Azersan stated. "Wait... I'll be right back..."  
"Let's go than!!!" Christina exclaimed happily.  
"Why is she so happy?" Jenna asked.  
"Because I promised to bring her to a store on the beach..." Hangan replied.  
"Ohhh... I see..." Jenna stated. "Umm... Is... She... Umm... You know... You're... Girlfriend?  
"WHAT!?!?! NO!!!" Hangan exclaimed. "I'm not in a relationship with Christina!!!"  
"Really?" Jenna asked.  
"It's just a job I was doing..." Hangan replied.  
"Oh..." Jenna stated.  
'But... speaking about relationships... I wonder how Sakura is... Wait... I was supposed to meet her at 6 pm... last night... She's going to kill me!!!' Hangan thought.  
"You look deep in thought!!!" Christina stated.  
"Oh... Yeah... Just thinking about... a friend..." Hangan muttered.  
"A friend? Do I know this friend? Is it a girl?" Christina asked. "Is she a nice friend? Can I meet her?"  
"Yes... No... Yes... Yes... and Maybe..." Hangan replied.  
"Oh I see... So she's your girlfriend!!!" Christina exclaimed. "Hangan's got a girlfriend, Hangan's got a girlfriend..."  
"WHAT!?!? I never said that!!!" Hangan yelled angrily trying not to blush.  
"Leave poor Hangan alone..." Jenna laughed.  
"HAHA!!! Hangan has a girlfriend?" Azurian asked while laughing. "Hangan... Why didn't you tell me? HAHAHA!!!"  
"GRRR!!! Leave me alone already!!!" Hangan yelled angrily.  
"Temper Temper Hangan!!!" Christina laughed.  
"Let's just go now..." Hangan muttered.  
"Okay..." Jenna muttered.  
"I'm back!!!" Azersan yelled. "Did I miss anything?"  
"Nope nothing at all..." Christina laughed.  
"GRRR... Don't start!!!" Hangan growled.  
"Okay... Let's go..." Azersan stated.  
Hangan and the others walked into the back room.  
"Wow that's cool looking Azersan!" Christina exclaimed.  
"Everybody ready?" Azersan asked.  
"YEAH!!!" Everyone in the shelter yelled. "LET'S GO!!!"  
One by one starting with Hangan everyone was teleported.  
"YAWN!!! It's nice to be back!!!" Hangan exclaimed happily.  
"WOW!!! I see the shop!!!" Christina exclaimed happily.  
While people were still appearing Hangan and Christina walked over to the shop.  
"Yay!!! Ice-cream!!!" Christina yelled.  
"You mean that... All you wanted... Was... Ice-cream!!!" Hangan exclaimed angrily. "You could have got some on Pioneer 2!!!"  
"Yeah... but than... it wouldn't have been" Christina cocked her head. "... new..."  
"HANGAN!!!" Sakura yelled. "There you are!!! I finally found you!!!"  
"Hey..." Hangan stated.  
"You didn't show up last night..." Sakura stated.  
"Hangan do you want some?" Christina asked.  
"No thanks Christin..." Hangan started.  
"You mean that... You ditched me... To spend time with... HER!!!" Sakura exclaimed angrily as she started to walk away. "Men!!!"  
"WAIT!!! I can explain!!!" Hangan yelled.  
"That's what they all say!!!" Sakura yelled angrily.  
"But..." Hangan muttered.  
"You!!!" Sakura exclaimed while pointing a finger at Christina.  
"What? Do you want some Ice-cream?" Christina asked.  
"NO!!!" Sakura yelled as she slapped Christina across the face.  
"Owww... Is that how you say hi?" Christina asked.  
"Yeah... Whatever..." Sakura muttered.  
"Your girlfriend is crazy!!!" Christina yelled.  
'Is this girl Brain Dead?' Sakura thought.  
"I know what your thinking... and yes she is brain dead!!!" Hangan exclaimed.  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" Sakura asked.  
"Trust me... I just know..." Hangan replied.  
"So... Brain Dead..." Sakura muttered.  
"What is... Brain Dead? What was that again..." Christina asked. "Oh yeah it was that compliment that Hangan used the one time... Thank You Sakura for the compliment!!!"  
"Umm... I hope you don't mind me asking but... What is your IQ?" Sakura asked.  
"Hmm... My IQ... I think it was 900..." Christina stated.  
"900? That's not even possible..." Sakura muttered while shaking her head.  
"Christina... I don't think your IQ is 900..." Hangan laughed.  
"Oh... Maybe it's 900, 000 than..." Christina stated.  
"Umm... that's still not possible Christina..." Hangan stated.  
"I'm starting to understand why this job took you so long..." Sakura laughed.  
"Hangan... I don't like her!!!" Christina yelled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Sakura: That line wasn't suppost to be there!  
  
Christina: I felt like adding it. Sticks tounge out at Sakura.  
  
Sakura: GRRR!!! Feel the Arrows of Light peirce your skin. GRANTS!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Umm... You kind of interupted the story!!!  
  
Christina: Ouch ouch ouch... Oh yeah... Ouch... GRANTS!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: HELLO!?!?  
  
Sakura: Oww... ouch... ouch... GRRR!!! Slaps Christina across the face.  
  
Christina: I'll get you for that!!!. Slaps Sakura back.  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: HEY!!! AM I INVISABLE OR SOMETHING???  
  
Sakura: You asked for it!!!.Grabs Hangan's Grass Assassin Sabers from his pack.  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Give those back!!!  
  
Christina: Oh yeah!!! Grabs Azurian's Musashi.  
  
Azurian: Hey I want to be left out of this.  
  
Sakura and Christina begin fight.  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: STOP THIS NOW!!! Takes back his Grass Assassin Sabers.  
  
Azurian: I agree with Hangan. Grabs his Musashi.  
  
Both Sakura and Christina: HEY!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Stop fighting and let me finish!!!  
  
Both Sakura and Christina: Ok... They glare at each other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"I don't really care if you don't like me!!!" Sakura laughed.  
"Can you two stop arguing?" Hangan asked.  
"Fine..." Christina muttered.  
"And you?" Hangan stated.  
"For now..." Sakura stated.  
"We are going back to Pioneer 2 soon..."  
Hangan explains to Sakura exactly what happened as they walk back over to the teleporter.  
"Hey Azersan... Is everyone through yet?" Hangan asked.  
"A few more people..." Azersan replied.  
"Hello you must be Azersan..." Sakura stated.  
"Hi... and you are?" Azersan asked.  
"I'm Sakura nice to meet you." Sakura replied.  
"Where is Jenna?" Hangan asked.  
"I think she went for a walk..." Azersan replied.  
"Should we..." Hangan started.  
"No... you should leave her alone for a while..." Sakura stated. "She must be really upset from losing that Sparky person..."  
"Yeah I guess so..." Hangan muttered.  
"I'm back..." Jenna stated. "...Who's she?"  
"I'm Sakura nice to meet you." Sakura replied for the second time.  
"Hi..." Jenna stated.  
The people chated for a little while longer untill the last person came through the teleporter.  
"There... that's everyone..." Azersan stated.  
"Good... Than lets get going!" Hangan exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
Entering Hangan's P.O.V.  
  
Everyone walked through the beach while killing a few monsters on the way. Oh and yes... Christina tried to pet some of them... One of them attacked her... and the rest... well... I wouldn't let them near her because I knew what would happen. Anyways... We arrived at Pioneer 2 and everyone went their own way. I went to collect my Money with Sakura, Christina went home with Hangany (Note that the guards at the gate to the teleporter tried to defeat Hangany when we first arrived), Azurian was interested in learning more about Raena so he went off to the lab to study, and Jenna, Azersan, and the other survivors went to talk with the Principal.  
  
End Hangan's P.O.V.  
  
The End... Or at least the end of this adventure... Don't worry there will be more... In the next story .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Christina: Now that the story's over we can continue our fighting!!!  
  
Azurian: Not again. Sighs.  
  
Sakura: No complaints from me!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: NO FIGHTING!!! I'm going to start work on part two of this story so be quiet!!!  
  
Christina: Fine... but only because you asked so nicely!!!  
  
Sakura: Moron...  
  
Christina: What did you jus...  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: SHHHH!!! Stop fighting!!!  
  
Sakura: Hahaha  
  
Christina: (Silent contemplation). Glares at Sakura.  
  
Azurian: I'm going to leave now...  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Bye... I'm going to leave soon too...  
  
Sakura: Hurry up and finish the first chapter of the next story Hangan!!!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Okay... I'll go do that now... and if I find out you two were fighting again than... I will...  
  
Sakura: Don't worry... Bye  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Okay... Bye...  
  
Christina: Bye 


End file.
